lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Nyar Harbor (FourMonos)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+6 vs AC; 1d4-1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Target range 10 one object or unoccupied square. You cause a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. You can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If you whisper, you can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear your words.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Target: One object or unoccupied square Effect: You cause the target to shed bright light. The light fills the target’s square and all squares within 4 squares of it. The light lasts for 5 minutes. Putting out the light is a free action. Special: You can have only one light cantrip active at a time. If you create a new light, your previously cast light winks out.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration |Power Description=Range 5 Effect: You conjure a spectral, floating hand in an unoccupied square within range. The hand picks up, moves, or manipulates an adjacent object weighing 20 pounds or less and carries it up to 5 squares. If you are holding the object when you use this power, the hand can move the object into a pack, a pouch, a sheath, or a similar container and simultaneously move any one object carried or worn anywhere on your body into your hand. As a move action, you can move the hand up to 5 squares. As a free action, you can cause the hand to drop an object it is holding, and as a minor action, you can cause the hand to pick up or manipulate a different object. Sustain Minor: You can sustain the hand indefinitely. Special: You can create only one hand at a time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Range 2 Effect: Use this cantrip to accomplish one of the effects given below. *Move up to 1 pound of material. *Create a harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint music, or a strong odor. *Color, clean, or soil items in 1 cubic foot for up to 1 hour. *Instantly light (or snuff out) a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. *Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. *Make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for up to 1 hour. *Produce out of nothingness a small item or image that exists until the end of your next turn. *Make a small, handheld item invisible until the end of your next turn. Nothing you create with this cantrip can deal damage, serve as a weapon or a tool, or hinder another creature’s actions. This cantrip cannot duplicate the effect of any other power. Special: You can have as many as three prestidigitation effects active at one time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Area Burst 1 within 10 squares Attack: Intelligence (+11) Vs Reflex Target one creature, 1d6+7 fire damage to each creature in burst. Masters Wand of Scorcning Burst: Creature in Target square takes an additional 1d6 damage. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Ranged 10, Conjure a pillar in unoccupied square within range. Occupies 1 square and lasts until end of your next turn. Each enemy who moves into a square adjacent to the pillar on its turn takes 1d6+7 lightning damage. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic. |Power Description=Nyar launches an illusionary attack against the target. Attack: Intelligence (+11) vs. Will Hit: 1D8 +7 psychic damage. The target grants combat advantage and can't make opportunity attacks until the end of Nyar's next turn. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Lightning, Implement |Power Description=Range 20 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence (+11) vs. Reflex. Effect: Hit: 2D8 +7 damage and the target is pushed one square. Wand of Accuracy: The next time you use the wand of accuracy class feature, you also gain an attack damage bonus equal to your intelligence modifier (+5). }} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Close Burst 3 Target: Each enemy in burst. Attack: Intelligence (+11) vs Reflex. Effect: Hit: 1d6 + 7 fire damage. The target takes ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Range 10 Attack: Intelligence (+11) vs. Reflex Damage: 2d6 + 7 fire damage. Effect: You summon a flaming sphere in a unoccupied square within range and the sphere attacks an adjacent creature. Any creature that start's it's turn next to it takes 1d4+7 fire damage. As a move action you can move the sphere up to 6 squares. Sustain Minor: Can sustain to end of encounter and make another attack with a standard action. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Sleep |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 20 squares Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Intelligence (+11) vs. Will Hit: The target is slowed (save ends). If the target fails its first saving throw against this power, the target becomes unconscious (save ends). Miss: The target is slowed (save ends). }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Poison, Zone |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 20 squares Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Intelligence (+11) vs. Fortitude Effect: The burst creates a zone of poisonus vapor that blocks line of sight until the start of next turn. Creatures that enter the zone or begin their turn there take 1d10 +7 damage. As a move action, you can move the zone up to 6 squares. Sustain minor: The zone persists. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Fire, Evocation |Power Description=Area burst 3 within 20 squares Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Intelligence (+11) vs. Reflex Hit: 4D6 +7 damage. Miss: Half damage. }} |Action=Free action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close Burst 5 Target: One aberrant creature you can see in burst Effect: You make a dungeoneering knowledge check to determine the target's resistances and vulnerabilities. If the check succeeds, you or one ally who can hear you gains a +4 power bonus to his next attack roll against the target before the end of your next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Target: One conjuration or zone. Intelligence versus Will defense of creator of conjuration or zone. Effect: The conjuration or zone is destroyed. All its effects end, including those that would normally last until a target saves. }} |Action=Move |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation |Power Description=You teleport up to ten square. }} |Items=|Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages= Common, Primordial |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=11 (+0) |Dexterity=16 (+3) |Intelligence=20 (+5) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=10 (-0) |Skills=Acrobatics 6, Arcana 13, Athletics 2, Bluff 3, Diplomacy 3, Dungeoneering 9, Endurance 5, Heal 4, History 13, Insight 9, Intimidate 3, Nature 4, Perception 3, Religion 13, Stealth 6, Streetwise 3, Thievery 6 |Feats=Ritual Caster (PH), Superior Implement Training: Accurate Wand, Destructive Wizardry: +2 damage if you hit two or more creatures. Dual Implement Spellcaster: Add off hand implement enhancement to spell damage. Battle Caster Defense: +4 AC against opportunity attacks after you use a range or area power. Arcane Reserves: +2 to damage with at-will powers after encounter attack powers are expended. |Equipment=- Master Accurate Wand of Scorching Burst +1, Cynic's Goggles, Bracers of Escape, Standard Adventure's Kit, Dagger, Quarterstaff, Cloth Armor, Arcane Ritual Components 100gp, 230 gp remaining |Rituals=Amanuenesis, Arcane Mark, Magic Mouth, Tenser's Floating Disc, Simbul's Conversion}} Character Information Background Nyar Harbor was born to a small home in the Aundair region of Khorvaire. His father was an honest laborer, supplying materials for the war, who was unable to join the military due to a back injury from a logging accident. Nyar had many siblings, many of which went on to fight for Aundair during the war. Even at a young age, it was clear his physical abilities were not of conducive to soldiering. However, Nyar demonstrated a quick mind and mastered reading with no formal training at a young age. Recognizing his strength was cognitive and possibly in the magical fields, his father apprenticed him Floating Towers of Arcanix to further train his abilities. After his training started, Nyar learned the archmage Rendolfo was seeking apprentices. Rendolfo was something of a local legend, rising from the poor to becoming an accomplished Wizard at the Floating Towers before leaving to join other pursuits. He was rumored to be pursuing very dangerous studies which did not involve the war directly. While the risk for training with Rendolfo was high, Nyar could not pass at the chance to learn from a local legend. Many other young apprentices felt the same. Rendolfo's training tower was located in north Aundair near the Whispering Woods. The mage Rendolfo originally trained at the Towers of Arcanix but left to work with Lord Lareth ir'Morgrave at Morgrave University in Sharn. Rendolfo learned much of the ancient magics of Khorvaire. His particular area of interested became the ancient Gatekeeper Portals. When Rendolfo discovered ir'Morgrave's primary motivation was financial and based in artifact accumulation, he left disgusted. Rendolfo's first apprentice class learned early that the key to success was preparation. Each apprentice was expected to study both arcane magics and aberrant creatures to best know how to succeed in any challenges. Nyar began training with Rendolfo with twenty other apprentices. The training was intense and dangerous work. Many years passed learning to control magic, perform rituals, and the use of magic to control or destroy enemies. These long hours of study and testing were intermixed with missions to the Gatekeeper Portals to evaluate and deal with any new aberrant creatures or challenges. Through his hours of training, Nyar mastered the communication of elementals, learning Primordial speech. The Archmage Rendolfo used Teleportation Stones to travel quickly to distant Gatekeeper Portals. Nyar's particular mastery became the high explosiveness of combat magic. He found himself often coupled with Trin, a summoner, and Xyntel, an illusionist. Together the three made a formidable team. Nyar eventually came to fall in love with Xyntel, a female eladrin. While they never pursued a physical relationship, both Xyntel and Nyar flirted heavily and were very close. Rendolfo's apprentices were never engaged in the war. The missions were mostly secret. Or Rendolfo had permission to pursue his research, study and protection. Three years ago, the Archmage Rendolfo sent the three friends to a Gatekeeper Portal hidden in the Shadow Marches. He had detected a disturbance in the Portal's magic. The three traveled quickly via dragonhawks. When they arrived at the Portal, they discovered several humanoids using dark ritual magic to attempt to disrupt the Gatekeeper Portal's power. The humans had already caused the appearance of a minor demon. Nyar and his colleagues incinerated the trouble makers and their demon. Searching through the nerby camp, they discovered these people were part of a cult of Khyber whose primary goal was attempting to disrupt this and other Portals. They followed information at the humanoids camp to the nearby contacts in a small town in the Shadow Marches. Trin and Xyntel accompanied him on what became a many month search for the cultists, through several small towns in the Marches. Many cultists, creatures, and demons were slain in their pursuit. It was around this time he crossed paths with a resourceful unusual dwarf by the name of Dalvach. The two became quick friends. Eventually, the trio discovered the cult's local leader, a bugbear named Baba. His source of motivation was a Yaun ti, secretly the primary controller of this cult. After a heated battle, the leaders were defeated. Nyar kept the bugbear's magic bracers for a trophy, later realizing how useful they would be. Unfortunately, before they could return to Rendolfo's tower, they were ambushed by members of the Emerald Claw. Nyar was not sure how the Emerald Claw warriors were associated with the cultists they were pursuing. These warriors seemed prepared for the mages. They were able to close quickly to disrupt the mages attacks. A brutal attack left Trin mortally wounded. Nyar dispatched of two cultists with bursts of fire and arcane bolts. He turned in time to see an Emerald Claw agent brush aside Xyntel's illusionary attacks and stab her forcefully through the chest. Nyar blasted the Emerald Claw with a lightning bolt, but he was too late. Xyntel lay dead. The attack and death of his friend's change Nyar forever. He became more sullen, more serious, more cynical. He recognized the goggles that allowed the cultist to defend himself from Xyntel's attacks as magical. Swearing an oath to see this through to the end, he took the cultist's goggles, hoping to be able to use them to defeat these same Khybr ceultists in the future. His goal became clear, destruction of these cultists and their leadership. Nyar returned to the tower, informing Rendolfo of his new quest to rout out the source of the cultists. Rendolfo presented Nyar with a powerful wand to supplement his magic. Nyar affectioning calls his wand "Tinder" for its fire making specialities. The information that Nyar found amoung Baba's things indicated he was in communication with other cultists based in Sharn. At the same time, his old friend Dalvach sent word that he wanted him to meet him in Sharn to help with a special problem. As the timing couldn't have been better, Nyar set out for Sharn. Exploits Demon Hunter: Nyar has spent the last ten years in the service of Rendolfo either battling aberrant creatures, demons, and cultists. He has suffered many wounds and made long and arduous journies. Due to these experiences, his endurance exceeds what one would expect from a mage of similar health. Appearance Nyar is slightly taller than average height, but is thin in appearance. He walks with a limp due to an injury to his left knee. He is often leaning on his staff while he walks. Nyar has dark hair that is flecked with grey hair. He has a scar above his left eye. Nyar wears goggles, similar to an aviator around his neck. He often places the goggles on and off when nervous or waiting. Age: 34 Gender: Male Height: 5' 8 Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Nyar is cautious and conservative by nature, often to sit quietly during conversations. He is fairly cynical, often assuming people's motives to be less than honest. He does border on paranoid based on his training and life experiences. To those who call him friend, he is opinionated, friendly, and enjoys a good laugh. Hooks * Hook 1: Nyar has trained and fought with several mages and demon hunters over the years of training. This may present itself in benificial or hindering effects. * Hook 2: He has made a name for himself in seeking out and destroying Khyber cultists in the Shadow Marshes. His name may spur some enemies. * Hook 3: He has lost a lot of friends and even his first love through his work, which has increased his cynicism. Kicker Equipment *'Coins on hand: '''230gp *'Normal Load:' 80lbs *'Heavy Load:' 160lbs *'Maximum Drag:' 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses:' None Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class, 0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human * +2 to ability of choice (Intel) * Size: Medium * Languages: Common, Choice of one * Bonus at-will power * Bonus Feat: 1st level * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Will, Reflex, Fortitude defenses * Speed: 6 Class Features Wizard * +2 Will * Arcane Implement Mastery: Wand of Accuracy * Cantrips: Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation, Light. * Ritual Casting: Amenuenesis, Arcane Mark, Simbul's Conversion, Tensor's Floating Disk, Magic Mouth * Spellbook: '''May change daily and utility powers at extended rest. Feats * Bonus: Ritual Caster * Human: Destructive Wizardry: +2 damage if you hit two or more creatures. * 1st: Dual Implement Spellcaster: Add off hand implement bonus to damage. * 2nd: Superior Implement Training: Accurate Wand. * 4th: Arcane Reserves: +2 damage with at-will powers when encounter powers are expended. * 6th: Battle Caster Defense: +4 AC against opportunity attacks after you use ranged or area powers. Background * Demon Hunter: +2 Endurance Skills and Languages '''Languages: Common, Primordial Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Reward Points 8 RP rewarded: Rhapsody: april 22 through jan 2. Spent 7 RP: Jan 2 for 1400 xp. Experience Points 2417 xp: Rhapsody: april 22 through jan 2 1400 xp: 7 RP jan 2 Money * +100 gp starting gold +312 gp starting gold for starting at level 4 - 82 gp starting equipment - 100gp arcane ritual materials = 230 gp * - 50 gp pottion of healing (jan 2) = 180gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel n+2 ** Accurate Master's Wand of Scorching Burst +1 (level 3) * Level 2: Parcel n+3 ** Cynic's Goggles (level 5) * Level 3: Parcel n+4 ** Bracers of Escape (level 7) * Level 4: Parcel +1 ** Staff of Draconic Power +1 (level 5) Wishlist: * Implements: Mnemonic Staff +2 (level 7), Flame Wand +2 (level 8), Staff of the War Mage +2 (level 8) * Protection: Cloak of Resistance +2 (level 7),Broach of Shielding +2 (level 8), Cloak of Survival +2 (level 9) * Cloth Armor: Robe of Scintillation +2 (level 7, Warmages Uniform +2 (level 8), Shimmering Armor +2 (level 9) XP * Starting at level 4: 3750 XP * Rhapsody reward: through 1/10/11: 2417 XP * RP 1/10/11: 1400 XP Total XP: 7567 xp Level Updates: Level 5: Retrain: Pinioning Vortex for Fire Shroud. Retrain Feat: battle caster defense for superior implement training: accurate wand. Learn Stinking Cloud, Fireball. FIx item: master's accurate wand of scorching burst. Level 6: Retrain: Magic Missle for Phantasmal Assault. Learn level 6 utility spells: Dispel Magic, Dimension Door. 'MINI-STATS' sblock=ministats Nyar Harbor, Level 6 Wizard Status: Init: +6 Speed: 6 Perception:14 Insight: 19 AC: 18 NAD: F: 14 R:19 W:17 (+2 vs. Illusion Attacks/Perception) HP: 41/41 Surges: 6/6 Surge Value: 10 AP: 1 Languages: Common, Primordial Str:8 Dex:16 Wis:12 Con:11 Int:20 Cha:10 Powers: At-Will: Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation, Phantasmal Assault, Storm Pillar, Scorching Burst Encounter: Empowering Lightning, Fire Shroud, Second Wind, Wand of Accuracy, Shield, Dispel Magic Daily: Bracers of Escape, Stinking Cloud, Flaming Sphere Staff of Draconic Power Item: Potion of Healing x1 Full Character Sheet: http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Nyar_Harbor_(FourMonos)#Summary /sblock Categories LEB: Approved Characters Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval by renau1g: Approval 2 Approval by EvolutionKB: Status Approved for 4th level by renau1g & EvolutionKB Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters